Journey to the Two Towers
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: Sequel to Journey with the Fellowship. Now that Aurora is dead and the Fellowship is split, what will happed to Middle-Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is; the sequel! These are the first three chapters of _Journey to the Two Towers._ Hopefully, ya'll have read the first in my trilogy, _Journey with the Fellowship._ If you haven't you should probably stop right here and read it first; you'll be lost otherwise. **

**I want dedicate this to my reviewers who have encouraged me greatly in this endeavor. So to say thank you, here you go. _Journey to the Two Towers._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy or the characters therein; I only own Aurora, who unfortunately is not in these first few chapters. (So to speak) Don't worry though, she's coing back.**

Chapter 1

Aragorn, a Ranger of the North; Legolas, an Elvin prince of Mirkwood; Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor; and Gimli, son of Gloin, were racing a through the woods and onto the plains of Rohan in pursuit of the fiendish Orcs who had taken their friends, the two hobbits Merry and Pippin captive. They had been chasing their quarry for three days and nights, with little food and no rest. Aragorn, the best tracker besides perhaps Legolas, had his ear to the ground, listening for the footsteps of their foes.

"Their pace has quickened." He said. "They have caught our scent. Hurry!" Then they were off once more, the two men and elf together and the dwarf trailing behind. Aragorn kept an eye on the trail as they went. Suddenly, he stooped down, and picked something up out of the grass. It looked like a newly opened leaf, fair and strange on the treeless plains.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." said Aragorn, showing the leaf to the others.

"The brooch of an elvin-cloak!" Legolas and Gimli cried.

"Judging by the tracks here, it is most likely Pippin's." Aragron replied.

"Then they may yet be alive!" Boromir said hopefully.

"Indeed." Said Aragorn.

The sun soared across the sky as the Four Hunters made their way across the plain. All too soon it seemed, the sun sank in the west, but they went on. Finally, however they decided to rest. Aragorn feared losing the trail in dark. So, they rested for the first time since the day Aurora died.

Even as he ran, Boromir could not keep from thinking about her. The image of the last time he saw her, lying in the funeral boat, would not leave his mind. Since her last charge to him was to find the young hobbits, he chased the monsters that took them with everything within him. He was determined to bring justice upon the creatures that had taken his beloved Aurora away from him.

They all rose the next morning to a red dawn. "Blood was spilled this night." remarked Legolas.

"I believe that you are right." replied Aragorn. "The sound of the hoofs, horses galloping, passing in the West, troubled my dreams. But now they are drawing ever further from us, riding northward."

"I have heard them as well." said Boromir. "I wonder what is happening in this land." So, they started another day in their chase. Unfortunately, they were further behind than before. After a while, Aragorn saw a shadow on the distant green, a dark swift-moving blur. He quickly dropped to the ground to listen again. Legolas stood beside him, shading is eyes. His keen Elf-eyes saw not a shadow or blur, but small figures of many, many horsemen, their spears glinting in the morning light like tiny stars in the distance.

"Riders!" cried Aragorn, jumping to his feet. "Many Riders of swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," said Legolas, "there are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

"Shall we wait for them her or go on our way?" Gimli asked.

"We will wait," said Aragorn. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were there before us; for these horsemen are riding back down the orc-trail. We may even get news from them." The four companions sat at the foot of the hill, wrapped in their cloaks, and waited. After a while the distant best of galloping hoofs could be heard. Then the cries of clear strong voices came ringing over the fields. Suddenly the horsemen rode up with a noice like thunder, and the foremost horsemen swerved, passing the foot of the hill. After him the horsemen rode: a long line of mail-clad men, swift, shining, fell and fair to look upon.

Their horses were tall, strong, and clean-limbed; their grey coats glistened, their long tails braided manes flowed in the wind. The men riding them matched; their long flaxen hair flow from under helms in braids that streamed behind them in the wind. Their faces were stern and keen. In their hands were tall ash spears, on their belts were long swords, and painted shields were at their backs. Their burnished mail shirts fell down upon their knees.

They galloped by in pairs, every now and then one standing in the saddle to look around. However, not one seemed to notice the four strangers sitting in the grass watching them. The host had almost passed when Aragorn rose, hailing them. "What news from the Mark, Riders of Rohan?" he called.

With great skill them checked their mounts and wheeled them around, surrounding Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli with incredible speed. Before they knew what was happening, the four companions had a thicket of spear aimed at them, and a few bows as well. The one rode forward, who was taller than the rest and had a white horsetail streaming from the top of his helmet.

"What business does an Elf, two Men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the man growled.

"Give your name, young horsemaster," said Gimli calmly. "and I shall give you mine." At those words the horseman angrily dismounted.

"I would cut off you head, dwarf, if in stood but a little higher from the ground." He spat.

Quicker than sight, Legolas fitted an arrow to his string and drew his bow. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he retorted. Aragorn and Boromir quickly intervened before any blood was shed.

"I am Aragorn, son of Aragon. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm." Aragorn said quickly.

"And I am Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor." said Boromir, finishing introductions.

"We are friends of Rohan," continued Aragorn, "and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recongnizes friend from foe." the horseman said, removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin." Aragorn stood amazed, for it was Eomer, Third Marshall of the Mark, nephew of the King Theoden. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has claimed lordship over these lands." Eomer continued as the other horsemen raised theirs spears. "My company and I are loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip pass our nets."

"We are no spies." said Boromir.

"We are tracking a party of Uruk-kai westward across the plains. They hold two of our friends captive." Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night." replied Eomer.

"Did see you two hobbits?" asked Gimli anxiously. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," remarked Aragorn. "only children in your eyes." Eomer shook his head.

"We left none alive." he said sadly.

They were all dazed. "Dead?" asked Gimli numbly. Eomer bowed his head. Legolas laid a hand on Gimli shoulder.

Then Eomer whistled and called, "Hasufel! Arod! Ceorl!" Three horses came forward, one white, one brown, and the other dappled grey. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he said mounting his horse. "We piled the carcasses and burned them. Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then turned and shouted to his men, "We ride north!" The horsemen turned and left, galloping off into the distance. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli quickly mounted and rode toward the burning pile of carcasses indicated by Eomer.

Gimli searched the mass of bodies near the battlefield for sign of Merry and Pippin while Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir searched the surrounding ground. When no trace was found by the still smouldering pile, Aragorn let out a yell of rage and despair. Boromir sank sorrowfully to knees, his head in his hands. Legolas whispered something in elvish, and Gimli sadly said "We failed them."

"And Aurora." said Boromir brokenly. Aragorn looked at the ground he knelt on.

"A hobbit lay here," he murmured, pointing. "The other here. They crawled; their hands were bound. They were followed." The others watched Aragorn carefully studying the tracks. "Their bonds were cut." He continued as he picked up a piece of frayed rope. Aragorn was walking quickly as he followed the path of the hobbits. "The tracks lead away from the battle," he started hopefully. "and into Fangorn Forest." he ended gloomily.

"Fangorn." Gasped Gimli. "What madness would drive them in there?"

Chapter 2

Pippin and Merry were roughly tossed to the ground by the orcs carrying them. Soon the orcs got into a fight amongst themselves about whether or not they could eat the hobbits. Suddenly, arrows and spears were flying through the air, and the hobbits could hear the battle-cries of men and the screams of horses. They were able to crawl away in the confusion and cut their bonds so they could move about freely. However, an orc soon caught them trying to escape, and chased them into the nearby woods.

"Did we lose him?" Pippin asked as he gasped for breath. Merry looked around the clearing they were in.

"I think we lost him." He answered just before they heard the orc's yells not too far away. "Climb a tree! Quick, climb a tree!" whispered Merry. The two hobbits clambered up a tree just as the orc came in sight and ran off under their hiding place.

"He gone!" said Merry happily. Then, he felt an iron grip on his ankle and he was pulled out of the tree onto the ground by the orc.

"Merry!" screamed Pippin as two goldin eyes appeared near his face on the tree. He gasped and began falling out of tree himself. The tree caught the young hobbit and suddenly appeared to have legs as he stomped the orc trying to kill Merry just as the orc was raising his blade. "Run Merry!" yelled Pippin, but the tree caught Merry up too.

"What have we here? Two small orcs?" asked the tree gruffly. It had deep golden eyes, a long mossy beard, and a deep gravelly voice. It over all shape was somewhat like a man, but his body was covered in bark and his feet looked like they were made of roots. It's hands and arms were branches.

"The tree is talking, Merry." Pippin gasped.

"Tree? I am no tree!" cried the creature. "I am an Ent."

"A tree-herder! Shepherd of the forest." said Merry excitedly "We're not orcs, we're hobbits."

"Don't encourage it, Merry." worriedly said Pippin.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. It sounds like orc mischief to me." replied the Ent, squeezing the hobbits in his hands.

"We're hobbits! Halflings! Shirefolk!" gasped out Merry and Pippin.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't." said the ent. "The White Wizard will know."

"White Wizard?" wondered Pippin.

"Saruman." muttered Merry. Then the ent suddenly dropped them on the ground. When they raised their faces, Merry and Pippin found themselves at the feet of white haired man arrayed completely in white, glowing robes. For a moment, they thought they saw someone else in white standing behind him, but the figure turned and disappeared into the woods.

Chapter 3

"Well, we're in a fix, make no mistake." said Sam, looking gloomily around him. It was the third day since they left the rest of the Fellowship and they were wondering the misty Emyn Muil. For the last few days they head scrambled over rocks and hills in the dank fog that was ever present. "Why does this place look familiar?" asked Sam.

"It's because we've been here before." said Frodo wearily. "We're going in circles." He sank down and sat on a stone.

"We'll take a rest." said Sam. Frodo took a sip of water from his bottle, and turned to Sam.

"What food have we got left?" he asked.

Sam began digging in his pack. "Let me see… oh yes, _lembas _bread...and look, Mr. Frodo, more _lembas _bread." He replied in sarcastic excitement. He handed Frodo a piece and began munching on his own. "I don't usually hold with foreign food," said Sam, "but this elvish stuff's not too bad." Frodo chuckled at his companion,

"Nothing dampens your spirits, does it, Sam." He smiled. Sam looked up at the darkening sky.

"Those rainclouds might." He replied.

The two hobbits continued doggedly, trying to find their through the seemingly endless rocky landscape around them.

"There's an iron stink in the air. I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby." remarked Sam. "Do you smell it?"

"Yes," answered Frodo. "I smell it." He paused then looked over at Sam. "We're not alone." He whispered.

**It's a cliffhanger, I know, but how else do I keep ya'll's attention? Please review! It would be greatly apreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next few chapters. This time I've got a wee bit of a recap; the last few lines of the third chapter.**

"Nothing dampens your spirits, does it, Sam." Frodo smiled. Sam looked up at the darkening sky.

"Those rainclouds might." He replied.

The two hobbits continued doggedly, trying to find their through the seemingly endless rocky landscape around them.

"There's an iron stink in the air. I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby." remarked Sam. "Do you smell it?"

"Yes," answered Frodo. "I smell it." He paused then looked over at Sam. "We're not alone."

Chapter 4

That night, Frodo and Sam rested under the shadow of a cliff. As the slept, a small dark shape moved down the precipice with its thin limbs splayed out. It looked like it was crawling down on sticky pads, for no crevice could be seen in the cliff-face. "Thieves, thieves! Filthy little thieves!" the creature hissed. "They stole it from us. It's our and we wants it!" By then the creature was just over the hobbits' heads. Suddenly, Frodo and Sam jumped up and grabbed the creature by the arms, dragging it of the stone above. It fought tooth and nail against them, attacking Frodo when it figured out it he who had the Ring. Sam pulled it of Frodo, only to have it try to bite him. Frodo drew Sting and pulled the creature's head back so it had to look at him.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you? Gollum!" he spat. "Release him or I'll cut your throat." Gollum slowly released his hold on Sam and went limp, letting out a pathetic whine. They tied a length of elvin rope around his ankle and dragged him along when they continued on the next morning.

"It burns! It burns us!" screamed Gollum. "It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it! Take it of us!" He yanked at the rope.

"It's hopeless!" growled Sam. "Every orc in Mordor is gonna hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum screeched. "That would kill us, kill us!"

"No, Sam. Now that I see him, I do pity him."

"We be nice to them, if they be nice to us." Said Gollum.

"Do you know the way to Mordor?" asked Frodo. Gollum nodded.

"We swears to do whatever you wants." He groveled before Frodo.

"Is there any promise you can make that I can trust?" asked Frodo.

"We swears to serve the master of the Precious. We swears on…on the Precious!" Gollum answered.

"The Ring is treacherous," Frodo warned. "It will hold you to your word." Gollwm nodded. Frodo knelt in front of Gollum and took the rope of his ankle. "You will take us to the Black Gate." He commanded.

It took many days to reach the Gates of Mordor and they had to cross the Dead Marshes to do so. When they finally did reach them, they saw a great host of men coming towards the Gates. They watch the Gates open to admit the army. Sam climbed on an overhanging rock to look down on them from the small ridge they were hiding on. Suddenly the stone tipped forward, sending Sam down the gravely embankment. Frodo rushed down to him and found that Sam was buried up to his waist in rubble. Then two of the soldiers came their way. Frodo quickly covered them both with his elvin cloak. The soldiers stopped only a few feet away, but never seemed to notice the two hobbits. The soldiers left, and Frodo quickly unburied Sam. They both jumped up and got ready to run and slip in behind the soldiers. Just as they were about to make a run for it, Gollum grabbed them from behind, screaming "No! Don't take it to Him!"

"There's another way, a secret way. First a dark road, then stairs, then a tunnel." Gollim pleaded.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" growled Sam.

"Because master did not ask." He replied. Frodo look down at him.

"He's been true to his word." Said Frodo. "Lead the way."

"Mr. Frodo, no!" objected Sam, but Frodo took Gollum's hand and let him lead the way.

Chapter 5

Soon they found themselves in a forest. That night as they rested near a stream, Frodo heard Gollum muttering to himself. "Who are you?" Frodo asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Master must not ask such questions." murmured Gollum. "Master must rest, he does not see what's ahead when sun is faded and moon is dead."

"Gandalf said your life was a sad story." Frodo persisted. "Smeagol."

Gollum raised his face. "What did you call me?" he gasped.

"That was your name once, wasn't it?" Frodo replied.

Gollum seemed dazed. "My name? My name! Smeagol. Smeagol." he muttered to himself.

The next night, Gollum/Smeagol had an argument with himself. The dark Gollum wanted to kill the hobbits and take the Ring, but the new Smeagol wanted to protect the hobbits. Finally, it ended with Smeagol yelling at Gollum.

"Leave now and never come back! Leave now and never come back!" he screamed. He finally seemed alone. "I tells him to leave, and away he goes! Gone, gone, gone!" he cackled happily as he capered around. "Smeagol is free!" When morning came, he was still in a happy mood, and he brought Frodo two young rabbits to eat.

"See?" he said joyfully. "See what Smeagol finds? They are young, they are tender, they are nice! Eat them! Eat them!" he started to gnaw on one of the rabbits raw, but Sam quickly took them away from him.

"Make him sick, you will, behaving like that!" Sam scolded. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." Sam built a fire, skinned and cleaned the rabbits, and began to stew them.

"What's he doing?" asked Smeagol. "Stupid, fat hobbit! He ruins them!"

"What's to ruin?" Sam retorted. "There's hardly any meat on 'em. What we need is a few good taters" continued Sam thoughtfully.

"What's taters?" asked Smeagol shakily. "What's taters, Precious?"

"Po-ta-toes!" Sam answerd. "Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in the stew! Nice, golden chips with a big piece of fried fish." He said dreamily. "Even you couldn't say no to that!"

"Oh yes, we could!" replied Smeagol. "Give it to us raw and wriggling! You keep nasty chips."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." He sighed. "It should be just about ready, Mr. Frodo." He looked up, but Frodo was nowhere to be seen. "Mr. Frodo?"

Sam and Smeagol found him on the edge of a clearing, watching another army of swarthy men marching towards Mordor.

"It's Him." whispered Smeagol. "He is calling all armies to Him." Just as they were getting ready to leave, Sam grabbed Frodo's sleeve.

"Look, Mr. Frodo! Oliphants!" Sam gasped. They were huge, elephant-looking creatures that stood at least 20 feet tall. "Nobody back home is going to believe this." Sam whispered. Suddenly, arrows poured into the host from out of nowhere. The hobbits jumped up. Frodo quickly ran smack into the chest of a man, with Sam not far behind him. Sam was able to draw his sword, but he was quickly disarmed.

The Men were tall and dressed in forest greens and brown as if to make themselves blend in with their surroundings. One came forward and ordered them to bound and brought with them. The hobbits were then blindfolded and their hands were tied behind their backs. They felt themselves lead over the uneven forest floor for hours. After a while, they could hear the dull roar of a waterfall. They were carried for a time, the noise of the falls quite loud in their ears, as if they were right beside it. Then they were set down and their blindfolds were removed.

They were in a cavern behind the waterfall, and men were all around, busy setting up tables, and carrying crates and stacking them in corners. The one who seemed to be the captain of the men came forward.

"The men tell me you are orc spies." He began.

Sam bristled at once. "Now, wait just a minute!"

"If you are not spies, then who are you?"

"We are hobbits of the Shire." Frodo answered. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" asked the man with a slightly amused tone of voice.

"His gardener." Sam replied gruffly.

"I am Faramir, captain of these men. Where is your skulking companion? He was a gangrel creature with an ill-favored look."

"There was no other." said Frodo, trying to protect Smeagol. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf and an Elf there was also, and two men: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, an Boromir of Gondor."

Faramir look intently at Frodo at the sound of Boromir's name. "You were a friend of Boromir?" he asked.

"Yes, for my part." Frodo replied.

"Was he well when you parted? You see, he is my brother." asked Faramir anxiously.

"Your brother?" Frodo gasped. "Yes, he was well and strong last I saw him." he continued, "There was also a tenth, a girl, that we found half-frozen in the snows of Caradhras. Her name was Aurora, and she had fair skin, brown hair and eyes, and was of a small stature."

There was a strange look in Faramir's face now. "This girl, what did she wear? Did she carry a weapon?"

"For travel she wore a green elvish tunic and trousers, though she did not like the pants. She also wore an elvin-grey cloak like ours and a gold and silver leaf pendant, given to her by Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." Frodo answered. "She was also given a bow of the Galadhrim in Lorien, though I've never seen her use it."

"She was a friend?" Faramir asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sam interjected. "As true and loyal as you could want. She could have stayed safely in Lorien with the Elves, but she choose to come with us."

"Then it would grieve you to learn that she is dead?"

"Well, yes…" Then Frodo and Sam noticed the sad look in Faramir's eyes. "Dead?" gasped Frodo. "Where? When? How do you know it's Aurora?"

"Eight days ago, I was in Osgiliath, walking along the river at night." Faramir began. "A grey boat, heavily weighed came floating passed me; a light seemed to came from it. I was drawn to it, and I waded out to it. It seemed to stop in front of me, and I could see what was within. The boat was filled with clear water, and the light seemed to come from it. In it was a girl, around eighteen, dressed in an elvin tunic. Her hair was brown with tints of gold and it flowed in the water like water weeds. She was arrayed as if she was a warrior fallen in battle. Beside her was an elvish bow and quiver. Under her feet were the swords of many orcs, and at her throat a gold leaf, veined with silver, glimmered. One her shoulder was an arrow wound. In spite of her deathly appearance, she was fair to look upon."

"It cannot be." murmured Frodo. "Perhaps it was an illusion of the Enemy."

"No," said Faramir. "the works of the Enemy fill the heart with loathing, but I was filled with grief and pity for the passing of a lady who appeared to have died in battle." He then turned and brought out something for the hobbits to see. It was Boromir's horn. "Can you tell me anything of this?" asked Faramir. The horn was split in half.

"No." Sam answered. "That's Boromir's horn, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is the horn of Gondor, carried by the eldest son of the Steward for generations. I wondered if you could tell me anything, since Boromir scratched a message in the horn." said Faramir. "It would seem that the damsel was dear to him; the message speaks of her having his heart always. It also speaks of her saving his life. I wonder if that is how she died." He murmured.

"It is possible." Frodo replied. "She nearly died trying to save Gandalf in Moria."

"She was a courageous maiden, indeed, then." said Faramir quietly.

"Yes, she was." whispered Sam.

Chapter 6

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, were following Merry and Pippin's tracks through the dark trees of Fangorn. Gimli found a black substance on a leaf and quickly identified it as orc blood. Aragorn found tracks in the forest floor that he could not recognize. Legolas suddenly ran ahead, staring intently though the trees.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked in Elvish.

"Something is out there." Legolas replied before switching to the Common Tongue. "The White Wizard approaches." He whispered.

"We must be swift. He must not be allowed to speak." Aragorn breathed, drawing his sword. "He will cast a spell on us." Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli drew their weapons as well. They whirled around and met a shining white figure. Legolas loosed an arrow and Gimli threw one of his axes. The figure deflected both the arrow and axe. Aragorn and Boromir's swords became red hot and they had to drop them. The figure's brightness caused them to shield their eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." said the shining person, his voice sounding slightly familiar.

"Where are they?" cried Boromir.

"They came by here, the day before yesterday. They ran into someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted.

The white, blinding light faded, and the person face was revealed. It was Gandalf.

None of them could believe it. Legolas and Gimli fell to their knees. Aragorn gasped. "You fell!"

"Yes," said Gandalf, "through fire and water. In the lowest dungeon of the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth, until finally I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought of time. Stars wheeled overhead. Every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. Suddenly, I felt life in me once more. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" said Aragorn and Gimli joyously.

"Gandalf? Gandalf." At first he seemed confused, then he smiled. "That was my name. Gandalf the Grey they used to call me. I am Gandalf the White.

**Well, that all for now. I know it's not much, but I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this. Your reviews mean alot; keep sending them!**

Chapter 7

Merry and Pippin were riding on Treebeard the Ent's shoulder as he marched through Fangorn. "I told Gandalf that I'd keep you two safe, and safe is where I will keep you." remarked the ent. After a while, Treebeard said "Now something is about to happen that hasn't happened in an age."

"What's happening?" asked Pippin.

"Entmoot."

"What's that?" asked Merry

"Tis a gathering." replied Treebeard. Merry got ready to ask of what it was a gathering of, when soft, creaking tree-sounds were heard in the glade they were in. Ents of all kinds were stalking out of the woods from all directions.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut. Good, good. Many have come." remarked Treebeard. "We must now decide if the ents are going to war." Treebeard set the hobbits down on the edge of the glade, telling them to wander freely around; the entmoot would take a _very long_ time. So, Merry and Pippin wandered aimlessly around the edge of the glen, trying not to disturb the ents in their deliberations. They talked of everything that had happened since they left Rivendell, and a lot had happened.

"Do remember when we snitched Gandalf's stash of pipeweed?" laughed Pippin.

"Of course, Pip," said Merry. "My ears were ringing for days after the lecture on stealing that he gave us. If we had been back home in the Shire, we'd probably still be doing some kind of chore now for that prank. But his face when he discovered it missing was worth it." He sighed.

"Indeed it was." smiled Pippin. Then he laughed again. "I remember when Gimli scared the living day lights out of Aurora. She had the funniest little scream."

"Yeah, she did. And the look she gave Gimli would have killed him, if looks could." snickered Merry.

"I wonder what the others are doing now." Pippin sighed.

"Well, Gandalf said that the Big Folk were looking for us. Funny though, he didn't mention Aurora." Merry replied. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too." said Pippin. "Gandalf said that they were going to Edoras. I wonder what it's like there." he said.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get to go there before this is all over." Merry answered.

"I hope so." murmured Pippin. Then, they heard soft singing on the breeze. They rose and followed it, a little way into the woods. Soon, Merry and Pippin came upon another glade, bigger than the one they had left. Across from them they saw the figure of a girl in white. It she who was singing in elvish, and her voice sounded slightly familiar. She wore a white gown that had short fluttery sleeves and went down to her mid-calves. The gossamer skirt had many layers and was very full and flowing. As they watched, the girl began to dance, spinning and leaping gracefully through the sunbeams flooding the glen. It was an enchanting sight; it made the hobbits think of a wood nymph. Somehow, Merry and Pippin could not shake the feeling that they knew her. They stood there and watched her until she disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Pippin began to get nervous, and they returned to the entmoot. They couldn't help but wonder if she was a vision rather than something real. The hobbits talked off and on about it for the rest of the day, for it was well into the night before Treebeard came and told them the entmoot's decisions. First, he told them that the ents had decided, once they had been told the hobbits's names, that they were not, in fact, orcs.

"Well that's good." said Pippin, trying to sound optimistic as always.

"What about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" Merry interrupted. Treebeard then told them that the ents had decided to do nothing, since it was not their war. He said that he would take them to the edge of Fangorn so that they could make their way home from there.

Merry was outraged. "How can that be your decision? Your part of this world! Aren't you?" But nothing he said would convince the ent to change his mind.

Treebeard picked them up and began taking them to the border of Fangorn. Suddenly Pippin had an idea.

"Stop!" he cried excitedly. "Turn around! Take us south."

"South? But that would lead you passed… Isenguard." gasped Treebeard.

"Exactly!" said the young hobbit triumphantly. "We can slip passed Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'd expect." he reasoned.

"Well," Treebeard began. "you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then!"

Merry looked at Pippin like he had an extra hole in his head. "Are mad? We'll be caught!"

"Not this time. Pippin assured. He was sure his plan would work.

Treebeard had been carrying the hobbits for a while, telling them all kinds of stories about the forest, when the woods came to a sudden end. Treebeard stopped mid-sentence to gasp at the horrific sight before him. All around were the stumps of cut-down trees. Before them in the distance, they could see the smoky ring of Isenguard.

"Saruman! There is no curse in all Middle-Earth for this treachery. My business is with Isenguard tonight!" said Treebeard dangerously. He then let out a loud shout, calling all ents to him. Within a few minutes, dozens of ents were stalking out of the forest. As one, the ents marched on Isenguard.

With a fury of a tidal wave, the ents attack everything within the ring of Isenguard. They punted orcs across the plain, and threw down the mechanic works of Saruman. Merry and Pippin helped by throwing stones at individual orcs, making some rather fine hits. The ents finally attacked the dam holding back the River Isen and released it, causing the whole of Isenguard to be flooded by the rushing waters. Saruman watched in amazement from the safety of a balcony on the ancient tower. Steam rose out of the smoldering pits that dotted the plain. The destruction of Saruman's evil works was complete.

After the battle, Pippin and Merry, now quite hungry, began to search for stores of some kind. They soon found a storeroom in the thick wall of the arched gateway. Within they found many crates of human food, which they, of course, dug into with delight, having nothing but a few pieces of _lembas_ over the last few days. Treebeard soon came and made them gate-wardens, telling them to keep an eye out for Gandalf, charging them to greet him and whoever came with him in the best manner possible.

Chapter 8

Frodo and Sam were asleep in the cavern behind the waterfall in Ithilien. Faramir had given them warm, soft beds for the night, and Frodo had fallen asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. They were safe for the first time in months. Sam accidently let it slip that Frodo was carrying the Ring, but Faramir honestly had no desire for it.

Suddenly, Frodo was awakened by Faramir gently shaking his shoulder. Faramir asked Frodo to join him, so he did. They walk out onto a ledge right beside the water fall. Sam soon joined them, and as they looked down on the churning pool below, they saw a dark shape dive into the water. It was Smeagol searching for fish.

"The penalty for entering the forbidden pool is death." said the nearby sentinel, raising his bow.

"Hold." said Faramir. "Shall I let him?" he asked Frodo.

Frodo shook his head. "Please, he is our guide! Let me go down to him!" he pleaded. Faramir nodded, and Frodo hurried down to the edge of the water.

Smeagol had just climbed out of the pool with a fish clasped tight in his hand. He began to gnaw on it as Frodo reached him.

"Come, Smeagol! Master is here!" called Frodo.

"We must go now?" asked Smeagol.

"Smeagol, you must trust master." Frodo replied "Come on, Come on." He coaxed. "Good, Smeagol!" Smeagol reluctantly left the rocky edge of the pool with Frodo. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three of Faramir's men grabbed Smeagol and began to bind him. Smeagol fought, but the men were stronger than him together.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo cried, taken just as much by surprise as Smeagol.

"Master!" Smeagol pleaded as the men took him away. All night Smeagol and Gollum argued with each other. Gollum said that Frodo had tricked him. Smeagol replied that Frodo would never hurt him; he was a friend. But after that night, something changed in Smeagol and he started to go back to his old ways.

The next morning, Faramir let Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol go on their way. He provided them with provisions for many days, and so, the three wanderers continued on their way to Mordor.

Chapter 9

Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, were riding toward Edoras, Gandalf on a magnificent white stallion named Shadowfax, and the others on the horses Eomer had given them. Gandalf was now wearing a grey elvin cloak over his white robes.

Everyone in Edoras was wearing dark clothes and not even a smile was seen among them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." remarked Gimli. The others nodded in agreement. Clearly something had happen that put the people in a state of mourning.

In the hall at the top of the hill at Edoras was built on, Lady Eowen, niece of King Theoden, knelt tearfully by her cousin's bedside. Several days before, her brother Eomer and her cousin, the king's son, Theodred were attacked by orcs roving the countryside of Rohan. Theodred had been grievously wounded, and Eomer had brought word to Theoden of the attack on his people. However, their uncle the king had seemed to ignore Eomer's report of orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman roaming freely across the land. That was when the dark, sickly figure of Grima Wormtongue had made his sly entrance. He was the king's closest advisor these days, and ever since he had come Theoden had seemed to age rapidly to a decrepit state. He seemed to have lost all willpower to think for himself; he always did as Grima advised.

"Why do you worry an already troubled man with these tidings? Can you not see that your uncle is wearied by you malcontent? Your war mongering?" Grima hissed.

"War mongering?" said Eomer, his righteous anger kindling. He quickly and easily pinned Grima to a column. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price?" Eomer asked Grima. "Your share of the treasure when the kingdom is won?" Grima's eyes flicked briefly to the retreating form of Lady Eowen. "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps!" Eomer spat. Suddenly men flanked Eomer and pulled him off Grima. Grima smiled sinisterly. "You, Eomer, are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan."he hissed. The men took Eomer to the courtyard were his men were waiting, and ordered him to mount his horse and leave.

Eowen suddenly came rushing out of the house. "Eomer!" she cried, running to her brother's side. The man holding him released Eomer so that he could say farewell to his sister. "Be strong, dear sister." He said. "Uncle and Theodred will need you now more than ever."

"You know I will." Eowen whispered, rare tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, indeed." smiled Eomer. He knew his sister well; her spirit was as strong as any man's.

"Take care, brother." she murmured.

"You as well." He replied, pulling her into a quick hug. Then he turned and mounted up, calling for his men to follow if they would. As he rode off, he turned and look at Eowen one last time. She wore a whtie gown and her golden hair flowed unbound in the wind. Lonely she stood on the hill, watching him leave. He sincerely hoped that he would see his beloved sister again someday.

Eowen stood there for a long time, watching Eomer ride off into the distance. When the horsemen had finally disappeared from sight, she went back in the hall to tend to her wounded cousin. Unfortunately, nothing Eowen or the healers did helped. It became clear the wound had been poisoned by the weapon that gave it, something all too common with orc blades and arrows. Theodred grew steadily worse, getting weaker and weaker every day. One morning Eowen went in to her cousin, and found that he had died since she had last checked on him a few hours ago. She tearfully knelt be his bedside, holding his already cold hand. Sobs broke from her. How would she tell the king that his son, her beloved cousin, had died? Having grown up in Meduseld, the Golden Hall of the King, Theodred had been as a brother to both herself and Eomer.

Suddenly, Grima stealily appeared at the door, a look of mock concern on his face. "Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." He whispered. He came and sat on the bedside by Eowen. "How tragic for the king to lose his only son, right after Eomer's betrayal." He murmured, laying a hand on Eowen's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, snake!" she cried, jumping up and away from him.

"Oh, but you are alone." Grima hissed cunningly. "I know what you've whispered in the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, and the walls of your bower seem to close in around you." He rose and stood near Eowen. "So fair, so cold…" he murmured, caressing her cheek. Eowen pulled away.

"Your words are poison!" she spat, and rushed out of the room, leaving Grima alone.

Just then, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were climbing the steps to the doors. At the top they were met by the royal guard. The captain, a man name Hama, asked them to relinquish their weapons. Grima Wormtongue had ordered that no one be allowed in the king's presence armed. Reluctantly, they handed their weapons over, but then Hama wanted Gandalf to give up his staff.

"You would part an old man with his walking stick?" he asked. Hama thought for a moment and let them pass. Gandalf pretended to lean heavy on the staff and took Legolas's arm, as if for support. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." He called across the hall.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden muttered croakily.

Grima, who was sitting at his right, answered, "A just question, my liege." He then turned to the guests. "Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear."

"Keep you forked tongue between your teeth!" Gandalf retorted. "I have not come through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He raised his staff.

"I told you take the wizard's staff!" groaned Grima. The guards surrounding the hall attacked, but Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were more than a match for them. Grima was trying to sneak away but Gimli caught him. Putting a foot on his chest he said, "I'd stay still if I were you." As they kept the guard distracted, Gandalf approached the throne.

"Too long have you sat in the shadows." said Gandalf. He raised his hand. "I release you from this spell." He murmured, his eyes closed in concentration. Theoden gave a cackling laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Suddenly, Gandalf dropped the grey cloak he wore to reveal his shining white robes beneath.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf growled, pointing his staff at Theoden. Just then, a young woman in white rushed in, saw what Gandlaf was doing and tried to reach him, but Aragorn held her back, telling her to wait. Suddenly, Theoden rose from the throne, and was thrown back by Ganalf's staff. He sank into the throne, sitting on the edge. He would have fallen, except Eowen broke free of Aragorn and caught him. As they watched, the deep wrinkles in Theoden's skin faded, his thin white hair grew thick and golden again, and the haze over his eyes cleared. He looked at the young woman with tears in her eyes holding him.

"Uncle?" she breathed, smiling.

"Eowen!" he gasped. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Breathe the free air once more, Theoden." said Gandalf. Theoden looked at him amazed.

"Gandalf?" he asked, staggering to his feet.

"Your limbs will remember their old strength better if you grasped your sword." Gandalf remarked. Hama brought Theoden's sword forward. Hesitantly, then confidently, the king took the sword-hilt and drew the sword. For a moment he stared at the blade in his hand, then, he turned to Grima, who was still struggling in Gimli's grasp.

The royal guard threw Grima down the hall steps, Theoden slowly coming after him. "Your leech-craft would have had me crawling on all four like a beast!" he growled. Theoden raised his sword to slay him Grima in spite of his whining pleas. Aragorn stopped Theoden though.

"Enough blood has been spilled on his account. Let him go." Grima was then banished and given a horse to ride. He rode out of Edoras like a gale.

Theoden scanned the faces of the people around him. "One face is missing. Where is Thoedred? Where is my son?" he asked.

**Next is the Battle for Helm's Deep! (And Aurora and Boromir's reunion.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of the comments of one of my reviewers, I have done a wee bit of editing to these chapters. I didn't add much the battle though; I don't like battles much, and I don't know how to write them anyway. So, here's hoping you will like it better now.**

**I think a round of thanks is in order for all of my awesome reviewers! Thank ya'll for encouraging me, and even sending a little constructive critisim, which is all good! A writer needs a little critisim now and them!**

Chapter 10

Theoden was seated in throne once more, completely in control now. Gandalf was sitting on his right as advisor this time. Theoden had been told of Theodred's death and his funeral had been held earlier that day. Eowen was taking care of two children, a boy and his younger sister, who had ridden into Edoras just as Theodred's funeral was over. It was clear that the children had ridden far to reach Edoras, and they brought with them disturbing news.

Their village had been attacked by the Wild Men who dwelt far up into the hills. They were moving through the West Fold, burning everything in their path.

"This is but a taste of the destruction that is to come." said Gandalf. "You must fight!"

"I will not risk open war." The king replied.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." said Aragorn. Boromir nodded his agreement. Ever since the battle on Amon Hen, he had been rather quiet, and rarely spoke.

"When last I checked," the king retorted, "it was Theoden, not Aragorn, who was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf.

Since Theoden knew an attack was to be expected, he decided that the people of Edoras would take refuge in Help's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. Unfortunately, it was in a ravine with no way out. Theoden was walking into a trap.

Gandalf, however, was not going to let that happen. "Three hundred lives of man have I lived, and now I have no time." Gandalf muttered as he mounted Shadowfax. "Aragorn, their defences have to hold." He warned.

"They will hold." Aragorn assured him.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day." instructed Gandalf. "At dawn, look to the east. With any luck, my search will not be in vain." With that he and Shadowfax galloped off. The next several hours were spent preparing to leave Edoras. As they walked the trail to Helm's Deep, Eowen was beside Gimli, was riding Legolas's horse. He was telling Eowen about dwarf women, which made Eowen laugh. Suddenly, the horse bolted, sending its dwarf rider flying.

Eowen rushed over to help him up, still laughing. "It was deliberate! It was deliberate!" Gimli called, not wanting his reputation tarnished. Aragorn and Boromir just smiled and shook their heads. Dwarves were incredibly stubborn about everything.

The road to Helm's Deep was a winding mountain road, and the trek would be slow, for there were women and children with them. Grima told Saurman this when he returned to Isenguard. Saruman immediately sent out his Wargs to attack the vulnerable caravan.

Two scouts some distance ahead of the caravan were the first be attacked. The Warg and its orc rider took them by surprise, but they were taken by surprise a minute later by the stinging arrows of Legolas, who had sensed trouble ahead. Aragorn and Boromir saw the Elf run ahead, and Boromir called "What is it, Legolas?"

"A scout!" the Elf shouted back. The men knew what that meant; a larger force was not too far away. All the men leaped upon their horses, and Theoden told Eowen to continue leading the people to Helm's Deep. Fortunately, the battle was over in a few minutes, but at a terrible cost. Aragorn was nowhere to be found. A dying orc told Legolas that Aragorn had fallen off the nearby cliff, but at first Legolas did not believe him. Then he saw something in the orc's hand. The Evenstar pendant that Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen, had given Aragorn when he set out from Rivendell. The Elf took it from the now dead orc's grasp. He, Boromir, and Gimli rushed to the edge of the cliff and look down on the churning water below, but they saw no sign of their companion. With heavy hearts, they continued to their destination.

Lady Eowen was waiting for her uncle's return in the fortress courtyard. When the remaining soldiers returned, she gasped. "So few! So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Theoden replied, "but it has cost us many lives."

Eowen looked around and realized that she did not see Aragorn. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Gimli came forward sadly.

"He fell." He said hoarsely. Eowen was shocked. Of all the men, she was sure that Aragorn would be one that would return.

For the rest of the day, Theoden and his generals prepared for the assault that they knew was coming. The women and children were sent down into caves beneath the fortress for protection, and as much provisions as possible were sent down with them; no one knew how long the siege would last.

Just then a rider came in the gates. It was Aragorn. He was obviously worse for the wear after his little swim, but he was alright. Gimli came running into the courtyard. "Where is he?" he yelled. "You're the luckiest, canniest, most reckless man I ever knew!" he cried hugging Aragorn around the waist, the highest he would reach. Boromir rushed over, giving Aragorn a one-arm hug as well.

"I knew we couldn't get rid of you that easily." He said, smiling. Aragorn then mounted the steps to Theoden's quarters, only to be stopped by Legolas.

"You're late." Legolas teased in Elvish. He took a good look at Aragorn and switched to the Common Tongue. "You look terrible." He commented. Aragorn smiled. Then Legolas gave him the Evenstar pentant, which he immediately put back on.

Theoden was creating a battle plan with his generals when the doors at the far end of the hall were opened. There stood Aragorn, whom they had thought dead. And he had an urgent report to give. He had seen Saruman's army, which was ten thousand strong at least.

"Ten thousand?" gasped Theoden.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the race of men." Aragorn replied.

"Let them come!" said Theoden confidently.

That night, while the final preparations were made, and the men were putting on their armor, strange high-pitched horns were heard in the distance. "That is no orc horn!" cried Legolas. It was Elvish horns. A host of elvish warriors had been sent by Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel in honor of the alliance that had long been between elves and men. Haldir of Lothlorien was leading them, and both Aragorn and Legolas greeted him warmly. At the sight of elves in their ranks, hope began to spring up in the eyes of Theoden's men. They all knew that the attack would begin that very night. It was the fourth night since they had left Edoras, and Aragorn had confirmed the army's location. Before the night was out, the Battle for Helm's Deep would begin.

Chapter 11

As the defenders of Helm's Deep took their positions along walls, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir stood in the front with the elvish archers As they took their places, Haldir found them and, although he did not say how he knew, he offered condolences for the loss of Aurora. "There was something different, special about her," he said. "At times she was as solemn and burdened as a woman years older than she was, yet at others times, she was a merry as a young child. When she was happy and danced, she seemed to radiate joy like the sun." Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir all nodded. All four of them felt her absence keenly. To Aragorn, she had practically become a daughter; Legolas and Gimli looked upon her as a little sister. Boromir, of course, had come to love her with all his heart. Aragorn thanked Haldir for his sympathy, and ask how he knew Aurora. Haldir told them how he had found her in Lothlorien, and of the day he spent showing her Calas Galadhon and teaching her Elvish phrases. "She learned Elvish faster than any human I have met." Haldir smiled. "She truly seemed to enjoy learning."

"That she did." murmured Boromir. Suddenly, shouts were heard, spreading the news that the enemy had been sighted. Everyone quickly found his place along the walls.

"Show no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Aragorn shouted in elvish along the ranks of soldiers. They could see the lights of torches on the dark plain below, and could hear the hoarse shouts and roars of the orcs coming against them. It started to rain. Aragorn, who had been put in charge of the elves, ordered for bows to be drawn.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arm." Legolas advised those near him.

"Fire!" Aragorn called down the line as the archers let loose a volley into the enemy's rank. Theoden's archers soon followed suit. Volley after volley was fired until the orcs began setting up ladders against the wall. Aragorn ordered for swords to be drawn. Gimli was ready and rearing to go.

"Let 'em come!" he growled. "Bring 'em on!" Throughout the entire battle, he and Legolas kept up a kill-total competition with great enthusiasm.

The orc hoard broke upon the fortress like a tidal wave. The defenders soon had to fall back from the outer walls to the Keep. The orcs had crept up to a culvert that let a mountain stream out through the walls, and placed an explosive, a work of Saruman, there and set it off. The wall all around it was destroyed and the orcs swept in. Legolas and Haldir had to pull Gimli away to the safety of the Keep before the next wave of orcs came. The orcs quickly found the gate of the Keep, and rammed it with tree trucks. They broke a hole through the wooden gate and threw a spear at Theoden. He was wounded, but not grieviously. He took up another spear and killed the orc that had wounded him. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli, at the king's command, sneaked out a side-door to attack the orcs trying to break in so that the door could be reinforced. Unfortunately, there was a great span between the side-door and gate.

"Oh, come on, we can take 'em!" said Gimli when Aragorn hesitated to jump across. The two men turned and looked at the dwarf.

"That's a long way." Boromir remarked.

"Gimli peeked around at the gap and sighed. "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn asked, sure he heard wrong.

"I cannot jump that far, you have to toss me." Gimli mumbled very quickly. Boromir could not help but smirk. Aragorn reached over to take hold of Gimli, but the dwarf stopped him.

"Don't tell the Elf." he said.

"Not a word." agreed Aragorn. With a heave, he threw the dwarf across and jumped after him with Boromir not far behind. When they could do no more good and Theoden ordered them out of there, Legolas and Haldir hauled them back over the wall with ropes.

Soon, however, the orcs broke down the gate and flooded into the Keep. The defenders retreated back into the inner most part of the castle. Theoden was giving up hope.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" cried Aragorn as he had a few others barred the door.

"They still defend it, they have died defending it!" shouted Boromir.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. Silence. "Is there no other way?" he insisted.

"There is one passage." replied Gamling, one of Theoden's generals. "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far; the Uruk-kai are too many."

"Tell the woman and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance." Aragorn ordered.

"What can men do against such reckless hate?" asked Theoden numbly. Aragorn was about to reply when Gimli interrupted him.

"The sun is rising." The dwarf said simply. They all raised their eyes to the small, high windows in the wall. Faint sunbeams were shining through.

"Ride out with me." said Aragorn. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" asked Theoden.

"For your people!" Boromir answered.

"Yes." said Theoden. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep once more!"

"Yes!" cried Gimli as he sprang away to sound the great horn.

Theoden, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and the king personal guard mounted their horses, preparing to charge.

"Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" cried Theoden as the gate was opened and he and his men charged through them into the orcs waiting on the other side. They slew many on the causeway that led to the gate. Then he heard a loud horse's neigh in the distance. "Eomer!" breathed Theoden.

On the ridge to the east, and shining figure appeared, a warrior on each side.

"Theoden, who stood alone." Gandalf murmured.

"Not alone." said Eomer, who was beside Gandalf. On Gandalf's other side was another, smaller warrior, an archer who carried an elvish bow.

"Rohirrim!" cried Eomer. Behind him rose up his horsemen. "To the king!" he shouted as he charged down the hill. As they swept down toward the orcs on the plain below, the orcs formed ranks, spears pointing at the charging horsemen. When the Rohirrim did not flinch or check their pace, the orcs grew nervous. Just as the Rohirrim broke upon the enemy ranks, the sun rose up over the ridge, blinding the orcs. Dismayed, the orcs soon fled under the horsemen's fierce attack. Before long, orcs began to flee the battle ground altogether. The Rohirrim chased down and slaughtered as many as they could. The sun rose and shone bright upon the morn of the Rohirrim's victory.

Chapter 12

The women and children soon came out of the caverns below the fortress to welcome back the triumphant warriors. Eowen ran to her uncle, then her brother, who pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around. Boromir watched their reunion with a bittersweet smile on his face. He was glad for the men who had wives and sisters to greet them, but he also longed to have Aurora here, throwing her arms around his neck, tears of joy in her eyes that he had returned. He slowly began to slip away from the joyous scene. All around him were reminders of what he had lost. Right now, he longed for solitude. He began to mount the steps to the inner keep when he heard Aragorn call him. He sounded urgent and… astonished as well. Boromir turned to Aragorn, who was staring toward the gate. He followed Aragorn's gaze and what he saw made him feel like he had been shot in the gut. There, standing by Gandalf, was Aurora.

She looked just as she had the last time they had seen her. She wore a long green elvish tunic and a grey elvish cloak; her brown hair was unbound and flowing freely about her shoulders. At her back was her quiver and her bow was in her hands. At her throat gleamed the elvin leaf.

"It cannot be." Boromir breathed. Yet, it had to be, for there she was living, breathing, smiling. "Aurora?" he called, barely daring to breathe. She, having heard his call, looked up and their eyes met. Boromir saw her gasp. He ran down the steps to her as she rushed towards him, arms outstreached. They met in the middle where everyone had already cleared a space. Boromir engulfed her small body in his arms as she threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up clear off the ground, tears rolling down his face.

"Boromir!" Aurora cried into his shoulder.

Oh, Aurora, I thought that I had lost you for good!" he murmured, pressing her close.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." She whispered back.

"I hope not, because you aren't getting rid of me either." He laughed. Suddenly, he slipped an arm under her knees, and scooping her up, he whirled her around in his arms.

"Boromir!" she shrieked, laughing. He was laughing too, for the first time in awhile.

"Do you remember when I carried you like this for the first time?" he asked, stopping.

"Yes," she giggled. "I was just as embarrassed then as I am now." Her face had turned red. Laughing again, Boromir set her down as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came forward still looking dazed. Before they could even think, she had thrown her arms around the neck of Legolas, who was nearest. For a moment he looked dumbfounded, then, he awkwardly put his arms around her too.

"Your alive." He whipered in Elvish.

"Yes, I am alive, friend Legolas." She replied, speaking in Elvish too. Then he smiled broadly.

"Friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm teasing you, brother." She laughed, hugging him again.

"It's good to see you too, Sister." He replied, hugging her without reservation this time.

She then practically tackled Aragorn, who didn't fall only because he was prepared. He gave a small laugh as he hugged the girl tightly. His joy was beyond words, so he just held her for a long moment before letting her go. Then it was Gimli's turn to be half strangled by Aurora's embrace. He was a bit awkward too, not being used to such outward displays of feelings.

"Uh, hello, lassie." He murmured. She finally let him go and looked around.

"Where are the hobbits? Are they alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Merry and Pippin are safe with a friend for now, and Frodo and Sam have continued on the Quest." said Gandalf as he came over smiling. "You all should have seen the tackling she gave me. Knocked me completely over!"

"Gandalf!" Aurora protested, "You expect me to be all hunky-dory when I see a dear friend who had_ died_, alive and well?"

"No, of course not." He laughed, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "Come, we must speak with Theoden." So, they mounted the steps to where Theoden was resting, there Gandalf explained that while they had defeated Saruman's army, the ents of Fangorn had destroyed all of Sarauman's evil works, as they attacked Isenguard. It was decided that they would then go to Isenguard, for Gandalf wanted to have a word with Saruman, and believed that they all should go. They left at dawn the next morning and arrived at Isenguard's gate by mid-morning. Just inside, on a mound of rubble, they found two small figures smoking pipes apparently having a leisurely picnic in the sun. One immediately stood up.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard!" he cried with a bow.

"You rascals!" cried Gimli, who was riding behind Legolas. "A fine hunt you've led us! And here we find you feasting and smoking!"

Then the other one spoke up. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." He said.

"Salted pork?" asked Gimli. Then, Aurora, who had been riding with Boromir, laughed.

"Just like a hobbit" she said, dismounting. "Ya'll are always thinking with your stomachs."

"Rory?" they gasped. Apparently, they had noticed her before.

"Yes, it's me, sillies." Aurora smiled, her hands on her hips. "Who do you think I am?"

"Rory!" the hobbits cried, jumping of the rocks and running to her, never slowing down. They ran smack into her as they hugged her, knocking her to the ground. "Oh, it so good to see you, Merry and Pippin!" she giggled "I was so worried about you!"

"Worried about us?" said Pippin. "You were the one with an arrow in their shoulder!" Theoden and Eomer looked astonished.

"And you were the ones taken by orcs!" Aurora countered as Merry helped her up. During the entire exchange, the men looked upon the hobbits with wonder and laughed at their antics.

"It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends." said Theoden with a smile.

"Of course, my lord." Pippin said, dramatically bowing. "Rory is as dear a friend to us as any in our Fellowship." Then they all remounted, Pippin with Aragorn, Merry with Eomer, and Aurora with Boromir. They slowly made their way towards the tower Orthanc across the treacherous, flooded plain before them.

**Well, there it is. I hope ya'll like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here are the last two chapters of _Journey to the Two Towers_. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to start the last book in the trilogy before I leave for college. So, if a long time goes by and nothing shows up, that means I couldn't get to it and it have to wait till Christmas break. (My college has restrictions for going on the internet, and I have a feeling that is site will probably fall in the "no go" zone, unfortunately.**

**By the way, there are two song in this, further down in Chapter 14. It might be a little confusing, so please send me feedback on how I arranged it. That would be a big help in the future!**

**Chapter 13**

They came to the foot of Orthanc, the tower in the center of the Isenguard's ring. It was black, and the rock gleamed as if it was wet. The many faces of the stone had sharp edges as though they had been newly chiseled. A few scorings, and small flake-like splinters near the base were all the marks it bore of the Ents' fury.

On the eastern side, in the angle of two piers, there was a great door, high above the ground, reached by a flight of twenty broad stairs made of the same black stone as the rest of the tower. Over the door was a shuttered window which opened onto an iron-railed balcony. The door was the only entrance although the high walls were littered with many tall window cut deeply into the walls.

At the foot of the stairs, Gandalf and Theoden dismounted. "I will go up," said Gandalf. "I have been in Orthanc before and I know my peril."

"I too will go up," said Theoden. "I am old and, and fear no peril any more. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Eomer shall some with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter."

"As you will," said Gandalf. "Aragorn will come with me. Let the others wait for us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to hear or see."

"Nay." said Gimli. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindreds. We also will come behind."

Gandalf then turned to Aurora. "What about you?" he asked. "Many would say that you of all people have indeed been wronged by Saruman. It was his Uruk-kai that shot you."

Aurora sat silent and thoughtful for a minute. Then she raised her eyes. "No, I have not been wronged by Saruman." She answered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "He did not order those orcs to kill me. I stepped in the arrow's path of my own free will. That was my choice. However, I will go up on the hobbits' behalf; I'm sure that they would prefer to remain down here." she said, smiling at them. Merry and Pippin nodded vigorously.

"If Aurora will not go on her own behalf, I will." said Boromir.

"Come then!" said Gandalf, and with that he climbed the steps, and Theoden went beside him.

The Riders of Rohan sat uneasily on their horses, on either side of the stair. They looked up darkly at the tower, fearing what might befall their lord. Merry and Pippin sat on the lowest step, feeling unimportant and unsafe.

"Half a sticky mile from the gate!" muttered Pippin. I wish I could slip off to the guardroom unnoticed! What did we come for? We are not wanted."

Gandalf stood in front of the door of Orthanc and beat on it with his staff. It rang with a hollow sound. "Saruman, Saruman!" he cried with a loud commanding voice. "Saruman, come forth!"

For a time there was no answer. At last, the window above the door was opened, but no one could be seen at its dark opening. "Who is it?" said a voice. "What do you wish?"

Theoden started. "I know that voice," he said, "and I curse the day when I first listened to it."

"Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Grima Wormtongue!" said Gandalf. "And do not waste our time!"

The window closed, and they waited. Aurora, who was nervous, slipped her hand in Boromir's. He smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly, another voice spoke, low and melodious, its very sound an enchantment. Many who heard it fell under its spell; everything it said seemed wise and reasonable. Few remembered what was said, but all remember delight in simply hearing the voice and a desire to also appear wise awoke in them. None could resist the voices whispers and urgings without a great effort of mind and will.

"Well?" is said now with gentle question. "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?" Its tone was that of one who was aggrieved by injuries undeserved.

They looked up astonished, for they did not hear any sound of Saruman's coming. They saw an old man, standing at the rail looking down upon them, swathed in a great cloak, the color of which was not easy to tell, for it changed if they moved their eyes or if he stirred. His face was long, and he had deep darkling eyes, hard to fathom. The look that they now bore was grave and benevolent, and a little weary. His long hair and beard was white, but strands of black still showed about his lips and ears.

"Like, and yet unlike." muttered Gimli.

"But come now," said the soft voice. "Two at least of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that seeks help or counsel here. But you Theoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan, are declared by your noble devices and the fair countenance of the House of Eorl." Then, he noticed Aurora, who was still standing hand-in-hand with Boromir. "Ah, who is this?" he asked

"I am Aurora." she answered his question.

"Then you are the one the Uruk-kai attacked? I was striken with grief when I was told of your fall. My sincerest apologies, my lady." He gave her a slight bow, which she returned with a deep nod.

"I do not blame you or the Uruks for that day, Saruman." Aurora said.

"You are wise beyond your years, my dear. Why does a fair young lady such as you stay among such rough and uncouth people?" he asked in a charming tone.

"Don't try your honeyed words on me!" Aurora replied. "I know you and your kind better than you think."

"You do me injury, my lady, to think that I would try to manipulate you." Saruman answered in an injured tone.

"And what of the injury done to the hobbits by your Uruks?" Aurora asked. "Merry and Pippin are my friends. It is for their sakes that I am here, make no mistake, sir!" Boromir look at her with pride for withstanding Saruman's tricks.

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Saruman turned his attention to Theoden. "O worthy son of Thengel the Thrice-renowned! Why have you not come before, and as a friend?" Saruman proceded to try to get Theoden to join in an alliance with him. Theoden looked from Gandalf to Saruman, seeming to hesitate. "What have you to say, Theoden King? Will there be peace between us?" urged Saruman. Still Theoden did not answer. Eomer spoke.

"Lord, hear me!" he said. "Now we feel the peril that we were warned of. Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old lair and his forked tongue? So would the trapped wolf speak to the hounds, if he could. All he wishes is to escape his plight. Remember Theodred at the Fords, and the grave of Hama in Helm's Deep!"

Last Theoden spoke, soft at first then stronger. "We will have peace. Yes, we will have peace when you and all your evil works are destroyed, and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us. You are a liar and a corruptor of men's hearts."

Saruman grew angry, then he slowly mastered himself. He called to Gandalf to join him in the tower. He promised wise counsel, in spite of their last encounter. Saruman spoke many fair words, and this was the last effort of his power. None who heard it were unmoved. Gandalf and Saruman were great lords of wisdom; there was no doubt that Gandalf would go up with Saruman.

Then, Gandalf laughed, the sound banishing the fantasy from their minds. "Saruman, Saruman! You missed your path in life. You should have been the king's jester and earned your bread, and stripes too, by mimicking his counselors. Ah, me!" he sighed, getting the better of his mirth. "Nay, I do not think I will come up. But listen, Saruman, for the last time! Will you not come down? Isenguard was proved less strong than your hope and fancy made it. Will you not come down, and turn to new things?"

For a minute, Saruman's face was a mask of doubt and anguish. Clearly he wanted to leave, but dreaded doing so. Finally, he looked up, his face hard and cold. He refused to come down to Gandalf. In great wrath he turned to enter the tower once more, but Gandalf commanded he stay. To everyone's astonishment, Saruman slowly turned back to Gandalf.

"I did not give you leave to go." said Gandalf sternly. He then raised his hand and spoke in a clear, cold voice. "Saruman, your staff is broken." There was a crack, and the black staff Saruman had been holding broke in his hand and the head of it fell at Gandalf's feet. "Go!" said Gandalf. Saruman fell back with a cry, and crawled away.

Just then, a heavy, shining orb came flying out the window. It hit and bounced off the iron rail and, passing very close to Gandalf's head, landed on the step he stood on. The railing rang and broke, and the stair was cracked and splintered. However, the sphere was inharmed, and it rolled down the steps. It fell into a pool and Pippin went after it. "Here my lad, I'll take that!" Gandalf said as Pippin came up the steps carrying the heavy ball. He quickly took the dark orb from the young hobbit and wrapped it in his cloak.

Now, they returned to the gate, and found Treebeard and two other Ents waiting for them.

"Young Master Gandalf!" Treebeard greeted.

Gandalf smiled up at the Ent and introduced him to the others. Treebeard seemed particularly thrilled to meet Aurora.

"The hobbits told me much of you, little one." the Ent croaked in his gravelly voice.

"Only good things, I hope!" she laughed as she accepted the hand he offered her. Then the old Ent turned to Gandalf once more.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Now young new trees will come and grow tall and strong here." he said.

"Saruman must stay here, under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf replied. The Ent nodded and promised to not let him escape.

With that, they all returned to Helm's Deep and the victory celebration that awaited them there that night.

**Chapter 14**

That evening, in the inner halls of Helm's Deep, there was a great celebration in honor of their victory and the men who died for it. All they were waiting for was the arrival of Lady Eowen and Aurora. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer smirked at the noticeable impatience of Boromir. He could hardly wait to see Aurora. He had overheard her and Eowen talking about what Aurora was to wear, since she had no gown of her own.

Suddenly, Boromir felt a small, soft hand slide into his. He turned and gasped. Aurora had come up behind him, the sound of her light footsteps covered by the party around them. She was wearing a floor-length gown of deep red, with full sleeves and a high collar. It had once been Eowen's but with a few alterations, it fit Aurora perfectly. The Elvin leaf shone at her throat, and the hair around her face had been twisted back and away, secured at the back of her head. Only a few curly tendrils fell out to surround her face. Boromir had never seen her look more beautiful than she did then.

Eomer look upon her wistfully with a smile. "Now I know why Boromir is so smitten." He turned to Gondorian. "She is lovely, my friend. I would keep her close if I were you." he said with a wink. He bowed to Aurora, and went to find his sister and uncle. Aurora blushed brightly at Eomer's words, knowing what he meant. Boromir might just have a little competition for her affections.

Aragorn smiled at Aurora's blush. "You do look lovely tonight." He told her. She ducked her head in modesty, not really wanting all the attention they were giving her.

Gimli laughed. "Aye, he's right. There may well be a few broken hearts on your account by the night's end." He smiled and turned to go.

"Master Gimli!" she replied.

It was now Legolas's turned to laugh. "He is just teasing you, Sister." He said in Elvish. He took her hand a kissed it jokingly before following Gimli into the crowd.

"Those two!" Aurora sighed. "They're nearly as bad as Merry and Pippin sometimes." Boromir smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Who's almost as bad as us?" two voices piped up from behind. Boromir and Aurora turned to face the hobbits. "Oh, Rory!" they cried. "You look like a princess!"

Just then, Theoden entered, and after a toast in honor of the fallen warriors, the celebration soon got into full swing. Someone called for a dance, and the musicians in the corner struck up a lively tune that remind Aurora of an Irish jig or reel. Boromir immediately asked her to dance with him, and in spite of her protests of not knowing the dance, he pulled her out onto the dance floor. After a dance or two with various members of the Rohirrim, Aurora was asked to show them dances from her homeland. The only dances she really knew were the waltz from the movie Harvey Girls and the polka from The King and I. She had watched the movies so much that she had learned the two dances perfectly. She asked the musicians to play a tune and decided that the polka would best fit the music. After explaining how it was done, she got Pippin who was not afraid to try the new dance to help her demonstrate it to the others. They stumbled for a bit, then, as they found the correct rhythm, they whirled smoothly around the hall. Other dancers joined them, including Eomer and Eowen. By the end, Aurora was breathless with exertion and laughter. She and Pippin plopped themselves down on a bench while the musician struck up the tune to another Rohirrim dance.

Then, they all asked for Aurora to show them the waltz, which was tricky, as none of the music had the right timing. It took a bit of tweaking, but musicians finally came up with something with right rhythm. Aurora looked to see who she should ask for her new partner. Aragorn and Legolas had not danced all night. She thought about Aragorn, but decided that it would embarrass Legolas more if she asked him.

She walked over with a smile. He immediately saw what was coming. Aurora caught hold of his wrist as he tried unsuccessfully to hide behind Aragorn. Aragorn just laughed and lightly shoved Legolas toward the dance floor. The Elf threw the Ranger a dark look as Aurora led him to the center of the dance floor and showed him how to hold her as Pippin had with the polka. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were about to roll in the floor laughing at the Elf's discomfort.

"Only for you would I do this." He sighed in her ear. Amazingly though, he caught on quickly and he was soon whirling the girl gracefully around the room. By the end, Aurora had managed to coax a smile from her reluctant partner.

"See, that didn't kill you, did it?" she asked teasingly in Elvish.

"No," he replied, "but the dwarf's teasing about this might." Indeed, Gimli was still chuckling when they joined the others. The dwarf opened his mouth to say something, but Aurora beat him to it. "If you tease Legolas about dancing with me, you can be sure that you will be my partner, Master Gimli, and I won't be defending you from Legolas's teasing at all." The dwarf immediately shut his mouth on the subject and did not mention it for the rest of the night.

After the main dinner and some minstrel songs and ballads, the floor was cleared for dancing again. It seemed that the people of Rohan really like the new dances that Aurora taught them. As the musicians prepared for the polka again, Aurora went to Aragorn. She had seen Eowen watching him and could tell she was infatuated with him. "You haven't dance all night Aragorn, why don't you ask Lady Eowen. I'm sure she would love too." Aurora urged. Aragorn simply shook his head. "Well, if you won't dance with her, then you'll just have to dance with me!" she said. "Unless Gandalf would rather like to." She looked past Aragorn to the wizard.

Gandalf laughed. "Oh, no. You two go ahead." he politely rejected her offer. Aragorn shook his head at the smiling young woman before him. With a sigh, he offered her his arm and led her to the dance. As they whirled around the room, they saw Merry and Pippin dancing with two of the Rohirrim's young daughters and even Theoden trying to dance with his laughing niece. Despite his reluctance, Aragorn turned out to be a good dancer too. However, unlike Legolas, he was soon enjoying himself and smiling at his mischievous little partner. Then, there was one last waltz. Aurora immediately sought Boromir, who willingly followed her to the dance floor. Having seen it done once before, he was able to guide her smoothly across the room.

All too soon it was over, or at least that was what Aurora thought. She and Boromir had whirled around the floor in perfect harmony. She loved the way it felt for him to hold her as they danced.

Just then, a song was called for, and Merry and Pippin immediately jumped on top of a table and burst in a song from the Shire, doing a jig as they did so. Gandalf just chuckled as Aragorn, who was standing beside him, shook his head with a smile. Everyone clapped and cheered at the end. Then, the hobbits begged Aurora to sing. At first she declined, but when Legolas and Aragorn asked her too, she could hardly refuse. They had danced with her when she asked. Merry and Pippin insisted that she stand on their table and they pulled her up beside them.

For a minute, she stood there with her head bowed, thinking, trying to remember an appropriate song. Then she recalled one on one of her Celtic CDs. "Ireland's Call". It spoke of fighting for one's country. She decided that it was perfect for the victory feast. The room went quiet as she took a deep breath. She started softly but her voice grew louder and clearer as she raised her head.

_Side by side, we stand like brothers,_

_All for one and all together._

_We will stay united through darker days,_

_And we'll be unbeatable forever._

Chorus:

_Ireland, Ireland, together standing tall._

_Shoulder to shoulder,_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

Second verse:

_Come what may and come the hour,_

_Some will live in song and story._

_We were born to follow our guiding star._

_We'll meet our destiny will glory._

Chorus again:

_Ireland, Ireland, together standing tall._

_Shoulder to shoulder,_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

Third verse:

_Hearts of steel and heads unbowing,_

_Vowing never to be broken._

_We will fight until we can fight no more,_

_And our final requiem is spoken._

Last chorus:

_Ireland, Ireland, together standing tall._

_Shoulder to shoulder,_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

The room was completely still as the last note died away. In spite of the fact that it spoke of a land unknown to them, the song said everything they felt in their hearts, especially the last stanza and chorus. Theoden came forward with an astonished look on his face.

"Never before has a maiden sang such a song in my hall," He began. "and hardly a so appropriate a song been sung at a victory feast. If the name of the country was switched, that would be a song worthy of being a national song of the Rhohirrim." He smiled. "Where did you learn it?"

"Back home. It is a song from the country my ancestors came from." She replied.

"Ireland?"

"Aye," she answered in a perfect Irish accent. "Ireland, the Emerald Isle." She then switched to a Scottish accent. "My ancestors also came from a country not far away called Scotland. If you wish, I can sing a few Scottish songs as well."

"Please do." came the reply from all around. This time she chose a sweet ballad about Scotland itself. It was an old song called "Loch Lomond".

She opened her mouth and sang once more, using her Scottish accent and captivating her audience with her sweet voice.

_By yon bonnie banks, and by yon bonnie braes,_

_Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond,_

_Where me and my true love were ever want to gae,_

_On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

Chorus:

_Oh, ye'll tak' the high-road and I'll tak' the low-road,_

_And I'll be in Scotland afore ye;_

_But me and my true love will never meet again_

_On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

Second Verse:

'_Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen,_

_On the steep, steep side of Ben Lomond,_

_Where in soft, purple hue the Highland hills we view,_

_And the moon coming out in the gloaming._

(chorus again here)

Third verse:

_The wee bird may sing and the wild flowers spring,_

_And in sunshine the waters be sleeping;_

_But the broken heart, it kens nae second spring again,_

_Tho' the waeful may cease from their greeting._

Chorus:

_Oh, ye'll tak' the high-road and I'll tak' the low-road,_

_And I'll be in Scotand afore ye;_

_But me and my true love will never meet again_

_On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

Silence meet the end of her song once more. Then, Gandalf began clapping, and to Aurora's astonishment, there were tears in his eyes. She shyly got down from the table top amid cheers requests for more songs. She politely refused and went to Gandalf.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yes," he answered, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "That was beautiful, dear." Aurora suddenly remembered that Gandalf had never really heard her sing before.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile

"He's right." said Boromir as he and Aragorn came over. "What is a 'loch'?" he asked.

"It's the Scottish word for a lake." She answered.

"And 'bonnie'?"

"It means 'pretty'." Just then the others found them.

"Your songs were lovely." said Legolas. "Did I not tell you all that she could sing?"

"Aye," said Gimli. "you said she could sing, but you didn't say she could sing like that!"

"Oh, stop it, guys!" begged Aurora, her face turning red at their praise. With teasing smiles, Legolas and Gimli returned to a game they had been playing before she had started singing.

It was getting late; it was probably already early morning, and Aurora eyes were beginning to get heavy. She leaned her head sleepily on Boromir's shoulder and yawned. Gandalf smiled down at her. "I think one "bonnie" lass is ready to slip off to her quarters." Aurora looked up and nodded slowly. Giving everyone a hug good-night, even Legolas and Gimli who were slightly embarrassed by her hugging them in public, and giving Boromir a kiss on the cheek, she followed Eowen to where she was quartered near her friends.

She sleepily removed her gown and put on the nightgown offered to her by Eowen. She tried to give the red dress back, but Eowen told her to keep it. It was an old dress that she hardly wore and Aurora look much better in it Eowen told her. Aurora was too sleepy to argue, so she laid it out neatly cross the empty trunk at the end of her bed. Then she brushed out her hair, climbed into bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Dreamily, she relived the events of the evening in her mind. Teaching everyone the polka and waltz, singing in front of all of the people of Rohan; she couldn't remember the last time she had done something like that in front of so many people. She was usually very shy. She also couldn't remember when she had had more fun than she had that night. She fell asleep dreaming about singing Celtic folksongs and dancing with Boromir. However, her sweet dreams did not last long.

**Dialect Translations:**

_**gae - **_**go**

_**Ben - **_**mountain (?)**

_**kens -**_** wants (?)**

_**nae -**_** no**

_**waeful -**_** woeful**

_**frae - **_**from**

**Unfortunately, I'm not sure what _"_gloaming" means; if I find out, I'll tell you.**

**Well, there it is. _Journy to the Two _Towers is complete! I hope ya'll like it as much I like writing it! Keep your eyes peeled for the third and final book, _Journey with the Returning King!_**

**I send special thanks to my faithful readers (and reviewers) Zoa-lii, Hopefeather, Shadowsammy, Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress, Ashen Knight, and Disney-Princess-in-Disguise. Thanks to all who read, but did not reveiw as well!**

**Ya'll have all made my last summer before my first year at college one of the best ever! :) Thanks a million! -Bonnie Celt**


End file.
